One moment
by jojoangel01
Summary: Just one blissfull and tender moment between my favorite couple, Ran and Shinichi. What are his feelings, seeing her so close and yet so unreachable? Written with lots of love. Recently corrected. Please enjoy and tell me how you like my FIRST try!


_My first DC Fanfiction. I corrected it and am uploading it again now. I hope you enjoy it and have as much fun reading it as I had writing. Reviews will be answered and appreciated. :)_

_Thank you very very much. Happy Easter!_

Jojo

_One moment_

The curtains of the window seemed somehow more white then usual as the wind played with them, making them sway gently and sending a warm summer breeze into the room. He watched the moon high above, dancing across the sky and lightening the earth. The stars shone, one brighter then the other, and he had to admit that it looked absolutely beautiful. He almost never took the time to simply watch and admire the moon and the stars. Usually he was too busy solving some murder case. But tonight he searched comfort in the night sky. Tonight, he couldtnt sleep.

Shinichi sighed and turned his head around to the beautiful girl sleeping peacefully next to him.

Uncle Kogoro had taken them along to a mountain trip. He was called by an old friend of his, because something creepy seemed to occur in his mansion. Of course the "wonderful, fabulous, self crowned greatest detective ever to be, Korogo Mouri " couldnt deny his old schoolfriend the honour of solving this case in person.

Again Shinichi had to sigh. What had he done? He had created a monster by solving all the cases for Kogoro. Now because of him, the absolutely most untalented so called "detective" hed ever seen, was famous all over the country.

As they arrived, the joy of both man had been very great at seeing each other again after so many years. Indeed, it had been so great, they had to go and celebrate their reunion with a "few" beers. Ran wasnt at all happy about that but since it was already late Kogoro sent her and Conan to bed. Unfortunately for Conan there was only one room and two beds. That means he had to sleep with Ran in one bed. His little heart started beating faster after hearing this. He and Ran in one bed? Oh great, now how was he supposed to sleep? Every try to avoid this was brushed off quickly by Ran.

And now, there he was.

A cloud pushed itself in front of the moon, bathing the room in darkness for a few seconds. Soon the light won over the darkness again. Thats how its supposed to be in real life.

After two hours of trying to sleep, Conan became really angry. He really couldnt understand it. Why couldnt he sleep? He had tried everything. Counting sheep, counting detectives, criminals everything he could think of but it didnt help. His anger grew:

'I mean, so what? Whats so damn special about sleeping with her in one bed? Its not like it is the first time, after all. Shes just a girl like every other girl too. So whats the big deal? Its not like Im...like I..am..i....'

He heard a soft moan from behind him. It was so quiet it was barely audible but he heard it though. Slowly, as to not wake her, he turned around and looked at her face. The moon dove her beautiful face in a slight silver, making her look more then ever like an angel. Deep inside he had always known she was an angel, from the very first time he had laid his eyes on her. She had been so kind and nice, one smile of her could lighten his heart up, no matter how bad he had felt before and yet...he had never told her any of this.

'_Did I just really think that?' _

He never noticed he thought of her that way....

Shinichi looked at her more closely. She was so breathtaking. The way her hair framed her cute face perfectly and her hand that rested so innocently next to her head. Hands which could cause damage if so needed but which could be so very gentle when having to nurse his wounds. He couldnt take his eyes off her and as he watched her laying in front of him, he couldnt remember having ever seen such a gorgeous creature in his entire life. He knew he had lied to himself. She wasnt like any other girl. She was something special, unique and very precious, not only to him. She meant so much to him and he knew it very well.

'Ok....so...maybe Im really.... really in......' 

His thought were mere disturbed by another moan, this time a little louder and he snapped out of it and focusing on her again. Her eyes raced under her eyelids, her face took a somewhat tormented expression and her mouth opened the tiniest bit, murmuring quietly.

'_She must have a nightmare',_ he deducted surprised. _'I wonder what it is about.'_

He didnt know what to do. First he simply stared at her, thinking that maybe the bad dream would end at some point, until he saw tears gather in the corners of her eyes. Her features took a look of desperation. Shinichi stocked and suddenly felt absolute helpless because he didnt know how to help her. He may have a lot experience when it comes to solving cases or mysteries but he could never handle a crying girl! Asleep or not.

Her mouth moved again slightly. Shinichi leaned a little closer, wanting to hear what she was saying. At first he just heard something quietly whispered which sounded like:

"inii do go oo ei eed a."

He raised an eyebrow in wonder before leaning in a little closer to hear her better. He could feel his body responding to her hot breath on his ear, sending shivers all over his skin. She started speaking again. This time he could hear her words clearly:

"No Shinichi, dont go! Please dont go, nooo!!I need you, dont you know that? Please...Shinichi..."

Her voice cracked. She sounded very desperate and her last words were only a whisper of a whisper which were immediately absorbed by the deep silence and darkness of the room.

Shinichis eyes widened as the realization hit him. She was dreaming about him! And it obviously was a bad dream. He pulled back and saw that tears now ran down her face. In that moment he absolutely hated himself. He had never truly realized how badly she missed him. He always thought at himself, how bad his situation was and how hard it was for him, but that she suffered just as much...or probably more because she couldnt see him whenever she wanted unlike him... He should have known better. And he called himself a detective!

'Isnt that ironic?' 

He saw another tear run down her face and started panicking. What should he do? What could he possibly do to ease her pain somewhat?

Not knowing anything better to do he tried to soothe her by laying his hand on her cheek, brushing her tears off, cupping her face. With his other hand he stroked her forehead, and gently brushed the strands of her beautiful hair, which stick to her face, behind her ear, then lovingly started stroking her hair. She soon stopped crying and her eyes stilled too. Her bad dream vanished and turned into a good one. She lightly leaned into the stroking hand, obviously seeking more of his touch. Shinichi could nothing but smile at her reaction. He gently stroked her cheek and his heart was overwhelmed with a very pleasant, warm feeling.

'_Ok, its kinda very clear that Im in ....'_

"Shinichi...?! ,"he heard her murmur, her face turning more serious. He just couldnt help himself :

"Yes?" he answered quietly, trying his best not to sound like a seven year but more like a seventeen year old.

"Come back to me! Please come back, I miss you so much!"

Shinichis heart ached. Her words rang in his ears over and over again. He asked himself how he dared to hurt such a pure creature so deeply? Who gave him the right to do so? In this very moment he was sure hed go to hell for it. They would send him to hell for hurting one of Gods rare and most precious angels on earth! But it would serve him right.

He looked at her with his soulful eyes, and thought very good about what to tell her, what he could dare to tell her without putting her in any danger or hurting her feelings even more with more lies. God, how he hated this lies. Every time he was forced to lie to her as for to not make her worry more about him or to keep her out of any possible danger, those lies burned deeply in his heart and hurt him more than they ever could hurt her, more than he would ever tell. And yet...he looked at her angelic face and remembered all those times when her smile had lighten his day up and he knew he had to tell her something. Not lies, nothing dangerous just...the truth!?! After all there is only one truth and she had the right to know it.

'_If not she..who else?'_ He looked lovingly at her and replied tenderly:

"I will! Even if it kills me, I promise I WILL come back to you one day no matter what it will cost me and never leave you alone again! I miss you too Ran!"

The last part was said quietly and he got a light blush on his cheeks. Not that he regretted telling her. It was only the first time he had told her face to face how he really felt.

His statement brought a bittersweet smile to her lips and Shinichi let out a breath of relief, glad he had made her at least feel a little better. But he was not quite prepared for what was about to come next:

"I will wait," she whispered. "No matter how long you might take. I promise Ill wait for you, forever!"

Shinichi looked at her for a moment. It needed a little time for her words to sink in and for him to comprehend the full meaning of them. Then he fought back tears. After all this time he had left her alone, left her without having said a proper goodbye, with stupid lies and excuses and only a few calls here and then, she was still willing to wait for him. She still cared enough for him to want him back, to be there for him to..care for him! He really didnt know what he ever did to deserve her. God had mercy on him but he didnt knew why.

"You idiot," he whispered, stroking her cheek."Why do you have to love me that much?"

She simply smiled.

Right, why did she have to love him so much? She would be better off without him, forgetting him. But still, she had said she will wait for him, was willing to wait for him because she wanted to! He couldnt understand it. He had left her alone for so long now, even though he could do nothing about it no matter how much he wanted to, and he was so deeply sorry for hurting her again and again and for breaking her heart by keeping her wait.

Shinichi was not selfish, especially when it comes to her. He always thought first at her, only wants her best, wants to see her happy and he wouldnt be in her way if she found somebody who made her happy and looked after her. After all he couldnt so in his absence. He had never told her to wait for him, even though he wanted to tell her, every time he called her. Wanted to tell her everything, even his feeling and wanted to beg her to wait for him. But he never did.

But still...he cant deny that it would break his heart, less than he could deny that he had a very strong sense of protection whenever it came to her. He may have never told her how he really felt and tease her a lot and they may fight sometimes but when it all comes down to it he would protect her with everything he got and would let nobody take her away from him. But he knew that if she wanted to be with someone else, and this person made her happy, he wouldnt stand in her way. He cared for her enough to let her go.

It was his luck she always came back to him, much as he always came back to her and still will come back to her one day. It was amazing. He thought about it for a while and finally could only find one answer for this miracle:

Love!

It was because of his love for her that he wasnt tamed by any other girl, that he would not even look at another girl twice, not the way he looked at her, the reason why he protected Ran with every cell of his being and would rather die then see her hurt. Her love for him was the reason why she didnt let any other guy come close to her the way he was, the reason why she was worried whenever he was away, the reason she was waiting for him to come back as long as he might take.

Shinichi cursed the whole world.

'Why does life have to be so complicate? Why do I have to be Conan now? God alone knows what Id give right now to wake her up, to take her in my arms, to hug her as tight as I can, to never let go of her again, to comfort her, to kiss her or simply to tell her everything is ok now, because were together.'

But he couldnt. Not in this form. Not as long as he was still this little and not as long as there was still the possibility of putting her in danger by telling her the truth, no matter how much he wanted to.

He closed his eyes tightly and one lonely tear ran down his cheek, falling on her nose.

One of Rans hands moved blindly to her nose, brushing away the tear before laying her hand on his cheek, rubbing it while drying the path of the tear in the progress, giving him some of her strength and comfort.

"Dont cry, please " she begged him.

Shinichi had to smile._ 'Oh Ran, what would I do without you?'_

"Youll see, everything will turn out good! Believe in it, Shinichi!"

Shinichi leaned down, leaning his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, enjoying the comfort her presence gave him, the comfort she gave him and for now even the closeness between them, even though the body he was trapped in. He wished this was real, wished he was in his real body and wished he could wake her now, to look at her amazing eyes. Shinichi moved his head next to hers, rubbing his cheek tenderly against hers.

"Thank you," he gratefully whispered into her ear. His breath made her shudder. She smiled and returned:

"I love you! "

Shinichi watched her face, then blushed and smiled at the goddess in his arms. The comfortable warmth spread again in his whole body. She had finally said it out loud to him. Not knowing how to respond to her, he stroked her hair and closing his eyes for the moment, kissed her lovingly on her forehead. Then he finally whispered:

"Go back to sleep Ran-chan. Its already late"

Smiling she snuggled deeper into the bed, took a deep breath and went back to a deeper sleep. He covered her up to her chin with the comfortable blanket, tugging her in gently and watched her content face for a while. She was so beautiful and sweet and loving and caring and...she had everything he ever wanted and appreciated in a girl in her. And she loved him. She was his with everything she got, just like he was hers with this whole being.

'When did I win the jackpot again?' 

"I love you, too" he whispered quietly, stroking her face tenderly, thinking her fast asleep now. The more he was surprised to see her smile a warm content smile at his words. She sighed, her eyes closed the whole time.

"Ran, do you hear me?" he whispered somewhat stunned.

Her smile only grew a little but she didnt answer or stir. Suddenly it was very important for him to know if she had heard his confession. He needed to know if she had heard him. He leaned over her to look better at her face and tried again :

"Ran?!?"

Suddenly her arms reached out and pulled him down to her, enveloping him in a tight hug, abusing him like some kind of stuff toy, hugging him gently to herself. She sighed again contently and peacefully went back to dreamland.

Shinichi was stunned and his body tensed. He first felt a little embarrassed, being in this body and so close to her but forced himself to over go that fact. At least, for once. He closed his eyes tightly, wishing desperately to be big again but it was no use.

Life was not even close to fair.

HE was supposed to hold HER in his arms. But he tried to push this thoughts away for the time being, his doubts turning into joy and happiness to simply be near her. He breathed her in deeply, savoring her scent and snuggled deeper into her embrace, hugging her back, allowing himself only for this time to let his guard down and he was finally able to sleep peacefully with a song of joy in his heart.

It was not important whether she had heard him confess or not. He was sure that deep inside her heart she always knew how he felt about her. For now he was content with that.

'_But still,'_ he promised himself, _'one day, as soon as I have my own body back, and I am sure there is nothing anymore to worry about, Ill make up for my absence and tell her everything. Ill tell her how I feel about her and that I will never leave her alone again. And then I will make all my promises finally come true!'_

His oath was laid into Gods ear.

Shinichi felt a little better now. The moment with Ran had made him as happy as he hadnt been for a very long time.

He knew it wasnt much, after all he was sure she believe it a dream and in the morning there wont be much left of it. But he knew it had been real. He knew it! Whether she will remember it or not but she did confess to him and although he knew how she felt for him since his first day as Conan, hearing it from her was something different. He now knew she would wait for him no matter how long he might take and that fact alone made his existence worth something. It also made the fight against the evil worth it, just because she existed. She was his light in the darkness.

It was only a little moment of happiness for the both of them but thats all they had, and for now, that was enough.


End file.
